


YAWWLYS

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Barebacking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Using the Spear of Destiny, Eobard has altered everything to his whim- including making Barry his stay at home husband. This comes with some unintended results.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	YAWWLYS

Eobard knew from the beginning it was going to be a pain in his ass to work with Darhk and Merlyn. He had limited options and, needless to say, with Black Flash on his ass, he didn't exactly have a lot of opportunities to find better options. He truly deserves a pat on the back for managing to get out as well as he had with the resources he was given. 

But now they think they're equals with him or something; that Eobard is part of their collective 'arrangements'. He most certainly isn't. They got what their greedy little hearts wanted out of the staff and they will not be using it again, plain and simple. Eobard won't allow it. If they were smarter men, they would have ensured they had everything they needed from the start. Even Snart, shockingly, seems to have figured that one out. 

This isn't something Eobard cares to think about at home, though. He stops on the sidewalk in front of his house and takes a moment to look around, making sure he hasn't been followed and no one's spying. Once he's satisfied there's no one, he heads up the walkway to the door. Even from outside he can smell food cooking and as he unlocks the door, he can hear rustling of work being done inside. He peers inside cautiously before slipping inside and leaving his things by the door. Sure enough, Barry's bustling around the kitchen cooking and watching his crime shows. 

What better way to torment his worse enemy than by making him a homemaker husband, after all? Bartholomew Henry Thawne. It's still music to his ears. 

"Only thirty two counts of crime scene contamination in that one," Barry murmurs to himself, popping a piece of vegetable in his mouth. "That's got to be an all time low. Impressive. I'd almost think someone did their research." Eobard touches Barry's back and he jumps, clutching his chest suddenly before letting out a stressed huff of a laugh. 

" _Only_?" Eobard asks. 

"You scared the shit out of me," Barry complains softly but he smiles. "Welcome home, Eobard. I didn't hear you come in." He gives Eobard a little kiss before going back to what he was doing and Eobard watches for a moment. Barry turns back again, holding a piece out for him to try and Eobard lets him pop it in his mouth. He nods approvingly and Barry grins. 

"Good. You're just in time, as usual, I'm almost done cooking," he assures. "Why don't you go sit down. I'm sure you've had a long day. I'll be right out." 

"Take your time," Eobard replies, trailing a hand down Barry's back and across his waist as he leaves the kitchen. Barry hums contently in return. This domestic lifestyle really suits Barry, not that Eobard is actually surprised by that. While to Barry this is always how it's been, Eobard's only been here _actively_ for a few weeks. He has distant memories of times before that but his brain and the way the spear rewrites history don't exactly play nice. Ultimately, he finds he doesn't need to worry about it. Barry's a good house husband who doesn't ask too many questions and if Eobard does something 'odd' or uncharacteristic, he'll make a minor comment on it and almost immediately forget about it. 

Barry finds nothing particularly strange about Eobard asking how long they've been married or when their anniversary is- even if Eobard has 'never forgotten'. He playfully scolds Eobard about not having needed to put on such a fancy event for so few people at their wedding. He even freely discusses their joint decision of Barry not needing to work and barely bats an eye when Eobard doesn't seem to recall that discussion at all. He's cute like this. 

Eobard sits at the table and takes his journal from his pocket to add to it. Once the spear is gone, he can safely say this reality will be cemented in place but until then, he has to diligently keep notes. As stupid as Darhk and Merlyn are, he wouldn't put it past them to _do_ something stupid to get what they want. 

He lifts his journal out of the way but continues to write as Barry starts setting the table, darting in and out of the room at super speed. Apparently they also, once upon a time, discussed how it was just too dangerous for Barry to be a hero. Eobard is fairly certain he actually tried to write Barry's speed _out_ of the equation but clearly there are things even the spear can't change. It would be interesting to test further but not nearly worth the risk involved. Barry finally settles beside him once everything's at the table. He smiles at Eobard and Eobard smiles back. 

"So, how was work?" Barry asks as he begins to plate them some food. "How's your project coming along?" 

"Excellent," Eobard replies. He tucks his journal away again. "It should be done very soon and I'll be home much more often." 

"I'm glad to hear that," Barry says. "You've been so stressed out about this thing, it'll be nice to see you done with it, anyways." 

"Indeed," Eobard agrees. He's especially pleased to know Barry is a good cook. They eat quietly for a few, Barry obviously looking for some approval that Eobard gladly supplies. "Very good. As always, Barry." Barry beams.

"Thank you," he hums back happily. They continue their couple's small dinner talk. 

"The president wants to meet with me," Eobard muses. 

"Again?" Barry asks in amusement. "What does he want this time? Give Star Labs another award or pay you to do his homework?" Eobard laughs. 

"I suppose we'll see," he says. "Would you like to go with me this time?" 

"To meet the president?" Barry asks. "When?" 

"We haven't discussed a date yet. With my project wrapping up and some clean up needing to be done afterwards, it might be a few weeks," Eobard assures. Barry hesitates. 

"No, I don't think so," he says. Eobard arches a brow at him. 

"No? Why not?" he asks. Barry shifts anxiously and it immediately sets Eobard on the defensive. Something's happened. Someone got to him. They couldn't have. No one should have even known he was here. It had to be- 

"Okay, I can't wait any longer," Barry blurts out. He darts away from the table and back again, setting a jewelry box between them. Eobard looks at it suspiciously and Barry pushes it closer to him. "I thought about waiting until your project was done but I can't." 

Hesitantly, Eobard lifts the top off the top. It's a pregnancy test. A _positive_ pregnancy test. His mind blanks out for a second. In retrospect, he should have expected something like this. Barry's a family man and Eobard has turned him into a house husband, of course this is the natural next step. That wasn't _exactly_ to Eobard's plan but- 

"It finally took," Barry says excitedly. "I know we've been trying for so long and this is kind of out of the blue but it took!" Eobard rubs his mouth as he stares at it. Barry's pregnant with his kid? A weird feeling settles in his chest. "Eobard? Is something wrong? Did you change your mind?" 

"No," Eobard murmurs back, shaking his head. "No, of course not. The timing is just- unexpected." 

"I'm afraid this is one thing you can't time to a decimal," Barry assures. He reaches to grip Eobard's wrist fondly and rub the inside of it with his thumb. "We're going to be dads, Eo. You remember I said twins run in the family, too, right?" Barry's pregnant with his _twins_. That feeling is definitely lightheadedness. 

He needs that spear destroyed immediately. 

"I've thought about it more," Barry says and he smiles as he takes Eobard's hand in his own to intertwine their fingers now. "And Lysander and Lucillé are nice, you're right. They really have a nice ring together, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do," Eobard says. He's still trying to process what exactly is happening. They're his, he knows that, there's not an unfaith bone in Barry's body. More so, they very well might be _his_ his, as in Barry very well could have gotten knocked up the first few days Eobard was 'here'. He had been quite _eager_ to test out their new relationship, it wouldn't be surprising if that's when he had gotten caught. 

Lysander and Lucillé. He picked those names? He's never considered having kids long enough to even prepick names for any. He had never really taken into consideration if he _wanted_ kids mainly because something like that simply always seemed too far out of reach for him. 

He wants these. 

"Eo," Barry says softly and he reaches for his face. "I can see you thinking a mile a minute. It's going to be a long time before they're here, okay? Especially for us. And who knows, it might be one. There's time." 

"Of course," Eobard replies. "You're right, it'll be good to get this project finished and spend time with you." 

"You have _Stein_ on it," Barry assures him. "It's just a matter of time." Eobard suddenly has a much longer list of clean up to do. The spear needs to be destroyed, the Legends need to be taken care of, Darhk and Merlyn as well, and Snart and Rory will understand they'll keep to their own or face a similar fate. He won't be chancing anything here. Barry leans across the edge of the table to kiss him and Eobard squeezes his hand. 

"Why don't we celebrate?" Barry suggests with a mischievous grin. Eobard watches him head down the hall to their bedroom. Once out of sight, Eobard takes his journal back out to frantically write more. This changes things. He needs the spear destroyed now. With Darhk and Merlyn's tempers the way they are, the longer it remains intact the more danger this reality is in and he just can't have that. It'll be easier and less risky to kill them after; if he somehow missed out on getting them both at once, that'll simply fuel the survivor to go after the spear twice as hard. He'll need something to convince Snart as well- something not brute force which he'll surely react negatively to. Perhaps just killing him and Rory is the safe plan, their connections to the other rogues are weak here. 

"Eo!" Barry calls. Eobard snaps his journal closed and impatiently taps the spine against the table. He should really find out how to even take care of an infant. "Eobard?"

Eobard glances towards the hallway where Barry has returned in a dainty cut of briefs and- that's it. He stands abruptly, almost taking the chair out with him, and Barry smiles. With a finger, he beckons Eobard to follow him back to the bedroom and this time, Eobard does. He does have to wonder if Barry's pregnancy is going to be faster since he's a speedster or if he already looks to be showing because they really are twins. He grabs one of Barry's hips, then the other, pulling him back so his back is pressed into Eobard's chest, and kisses his neck. Barry murmurs in pleasant agreement. 

He has to wonder a lot of things, actually. How much did the spear actually change? How much did it _need_ to? If things had been different, could this have really been a possibility? How much of this Barry is warped by the spear to fit into this ideallic little fantasy and how much is just a change in initiating events? Things are different with the Legends whose forced personalities shine through like square blocks chipped away to fit round holes. 

Barry seems so natural. 

Or maybe Eobard just wants to believe that. 

"You're acting strange today," Barry comments as Eobard bites and sucks bruises into his neck. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Fine," Eobard replies curtly. "I suppose I hadn't wanted to believe that this could happen until it did." Barry laughs, reaching an arm back to wrap around Eobard's neck and coax him to give more and more attentions. He basks in the kisses. 

"Yeah, it caught me off guard, too," he admits. Eobard runs a hand over Barry's hip and up to caress his belly. It's such a striking thought to know they're his babies. His babies, his Barry, his legacy. "I guess I had kind of given up." 

_Mine, mine, mine_. 

Eobard rubs his belly and Barry relaxes back into him with a warm hum, more than happy to let Eobard's hands and mouth wander. He's so relaxed and comfortable in Eobard's arms; like he belongs here. Of course he does but Eobard never thought he'd see the day _Barry_ understood that. Barry reaches back to stroke Eobard through his slacks and already he's painfully hard. 

"You've been so energetic and attentive these last couple weeks," Barry says. "That probably did it. Usually you're so busy." He rubs one of Eobard's forearms softly and tilts his head a bit to give him more room for marking. The sudden worry that comes off him is palpable.

"You've been asking a lot of weird questions lately, too," he goes on quietly. Eobard doesn't respond at all, just continues mouthing at the back of his neck behind his ear and following the lichtenberg scar that stretches across his chest with his fingers. "Eo," Barry says softly. "You'd tell me if something happened at the lab, right? If something was wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong," Eobard assures, taking Barry's chin in his hand and tilting his head back to kiss his mouth. Barry murmurs into it warmly. "Nothing happened, Barry. I simply realized I hadn't been paying you enough attention and sought to correct that. I don't want to lose you." Barry laughs. He turns in Eobard's arms, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck and begins tugging him towards the bed a step at a time. 

"You won't lose me," he promises with a grin. "I love you, Eo. And everything that comes with that; good and bad." Barry kisses him slow and deliberate, dragging Eobard down to the bed with him in the process. It's truly incredible what a slight change in his destiny has brought him; Eobard has never known unconditional love. Barry threads his fingers into the nape of his neck and Eobard holds his jowls firm to kiss him hard. When he finally lets go again, Barry's mouth is red and his breathing heavy. He looks him over slow and, again, can't help but be overtaken by the thought that Barry's having his babies. 

Barry sits back on his forearms and parts his thighs enticingly. Eobard slips his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and takes his sweet time pulling them off. He's seen Barry plenty in the last few weeks but still he's nothing short of infatuated with him. Of course Barry has always been gorgeous but he's even more so when he's so utterly in love with Eobard; to want and be wanted back. Eobard tosses Barry's briefs aside and makes short work of pulling his thighs over his shoulders and pressing his mouth into his warm pussy. 

" _Oh_!" Barry laughs. "One of _those_ days." He tightens his thighs around Eobard's head and groans as Eobard delves into his pussy with an eager tongue. Fingers dig into his scalp and Eobard returns the favor by latching onto Barry's hips, feeling the softness of his hot skin surrounding him. He can't get enough of Barry's taste and feeling him grow wet just by his tongue makes Eobard achingly hard. 

"Fuck, Eo," Barry groans above him. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love seeing you eat me out in your suit?" That certainly fans the flame. Barry arches into his mouth with an airy moan, fingers gripping Eobard's hair rhythmically as he does. "I remember you used to pull me aside in the lab and lick me until I could barely stand." Eobard doesn't remember that but he wishes he did. No time like the present to make up for lost time, of course. 

"And now we're going to have a family. It feels so surreal, doesn't it?" Barry continues. Eobard is aware of the red flag that statement raises but he has time to deal with a dissect that problem after the spear is destroyed. He sits up again, licking the slick from his face, and Barry grins at him. Using Eobard's shoulders to pulls himself closer, he kisses him again hot and slow. With a few shrugs and pulls, Barry helps him out of his coat and his button up shirt shortly after, tossing each of them aside carelessly. He unbuttons his slacks soon after, slipping a hand inside and feeling the solid cock there. 

"How do you want me?" Barry asks in a low, sultry voice. Eobard growls back against his mouth and grabs his jaw for another kiss. Of course, Barry leans into it anyways. 

"Turn around," Eobard says. "Against the headboard." Barry seems surprised by this and his grin turns somehow more aroused likely because typically Eobard prefers seeing his face. He waits until Eobard has decided he's done with their kiss for now and lets his face go again before he's shifting up onto his knees. Watching him gladly get into position, bracing himself against the headboard and lifting his hips up so his dripping cunt is lewdly peeking out from his thighs, makes Eobard's cock throb that much more. He strokes himself, spreading the strictly precum along his length, and Barry waves his ass enticingly. 

"Come on, Eo," Barry urges. "I wanna feel you." He certainly doesn't need to ask twice especially when he asks like that. Eobard takes his hip in one hand and presses the tip of his cock between Barry's wet folds with the other. When he slowly presses in, Barry arches his hips back with a wanton groan to meet him. Once he's properly in, Eobard wraps an arm around his waist and leans against his back to sink in deeper, basking in the beautiful velvet warmth of his pussy. He's always so tight no matter how many times they do this. 

Barry groans deeply and he tilts his head back into Eobard's shoulder and Eobard responds by mouthing at his neck again. The hickies don't stay but Eobard doesn't mind making plenty of them over and over and over again. He pushes in to the root with a single thrust and Barry makes a quiet gasp. 

"Not so rough," he says, reaching down to put his hand over one of Eobard's. He moves it around his hip to feel the weight in his belly again and Eobard caresses it softly. "I'm a little tender, anyways." 

"Of course," Eobard assures. He runs his hand down Barry's belly and between his legs again, rubbing his clit attentively as he begins rocking against him. For him to already be showing so much, his speed must be affecting it. Eobard can feel the weight of his belly, the soft bulge much more obvious against his otherwise lean frame. Barry groans vocally as Eobard starts thrusting into him in a neat, controlled pace. 

A set of twins; a boy and girl most likely. His and Barry's twins. Eobard's still processing it. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Barry groans. "Just like that. So good." Eobard kisses that sensitive spot behind his ear and Barry all but melts for him. He guides Eobard's hand back to his belly and holds it there, fingers intertwined with his. Clearly Eobard's not the only one fascinated with the idea- or the feeling. Eobard bites his neck and Barry moans. 

"Mine," he growls. 

"Yours," Barry responds breathlessly and as always, that alone nearly makes Eobard lose it. "All yours." He braces a hand better on the headboard as Eobard picks up the pace suddenly, careful of his roughness but less so his speed. Barry just gets louder, arching back into him and biting his lip as he gets closer to his own orgasm. Eobard brings his other arm around to rub his clit in one hand while keeping the other under Barry's death grip. 

He whines when he comes, his body tensing in Eobard's grip and a shudder washing over him. Eobard groans against his neck at the feeling, his pleasured trembles and his cunt clenching. Barry sighs pleasantly and he reaches back to wrap an arm around Eobard's neck. 

"Inside," he urges. Eobard grabs his face to kiss his mouth hotly. Barry groans into it, parting his lips eagerly for his tongue. A few more thrusts and Eobard obliges, filling Barry's pussy with his hot seed. He rocks against Barry gently a little more before gingerly pulling out. It takes him some twisting but Barry manages to get onto his back again. He pulls Eobard close, practically making him lay on top of him, and reaches between them to coax Eobard's still hard cock back inside. Even so, they just lay like that. Barry hasn't been as energetic the last week or so and if he's right and the new babies are hogging all his energy, that's understandable. 

They'll have to make sure to adjust his diet for all three of them. 

"I love you," Barry says against his mouth. Eobard kisses him and Barry tangles his arms around his neck like he never wants to let go. "I honestly think you're the best thing to happen to me sometimes." 

"Do I have competition?" Eobard asks, pulling Barry into him to settle in more comfortably. Barry laughs. 

"Not yet," he assures but he brings Eobard's hands to his belly again. "We're gonna have a family, Eo." 

"Yes, we are," Eobard agrees quietly. He kisses Barry again and again, gently caressing his belly the entire time. "I love you, too." 

Once the spear is gone, Eobard can focus all his energy on Barry- on their children. It's their destiny. 

X

"Well, I believe this is yours," Sara says as she and Mick help push the anti-speedster cell into the cortex. Eobard looks like he's had better days and from what Barry understands, he definitely has. Barry sighs quietly.

"Thanks, Sara. I promise, he won't be getting out again any time soon," he says. "Cisco and Harry made sure of it." Eobard's too dangerous to risk another escape like that so taking on some more 'intense' precautions was clearly necessary. He didn't exactly have an easy time escaping the first time but he's always been too smart and too determined for his own good. Eobard glowers at him but whatever's wrong with him currently, he's too exhausted to make a scene yet. 

"Let's hope not," Sara replies cheekily. "Oh, and here. Rip thought you might want this." She hands him a little journal and Barry takes it curiously, flipping through a few pages. It's nothing he can read, however. 

"What is this?" he asks. 

"Thawne's journal," she explains. "Rip says it's some kind of time code? Couldn't read it himself but suggested you give it to Gideon. She might be able to translate it for you." Barry definitely doesn't want to do that. Whatever Eobard was writing about probably isn't anything good but if anything, that just means they need to know what it says even more. He pockets it for the time being and looks back at Eobard who scowls unhappily but still refrains from speaking. 

"We'll take him from here," Barry assures. He offers his hand and Sara gladly shakes it. "Thanks again, guys. Sorry for the trouble he's caused."

"Eh, nothin' we haven't handled before," Mick scoffs. If Barry had to guess, Eobard's current state is a pretty intense case of heat exhaustion. Nothing he won't recover from- and certainly nothing he doesn't deserve, either. 

"Still, mind waiting until we're clear before moving him around? Rip wants to be far, far away from here before he comes out of this thing," Sara says. Barry laughs but he nods. 

"Sure," he agrees. "We can do that. If you guys ever need anything, let us know, okay? We definitely owe you one." 

"Oh, you owe us _lots_ ," Sara assures. Barry grins as he watches them leave. Once they're out of sight, he turns back to look at Eobard again. He's not surprised he got out and, needless to say, regardless of any new measures they've taken, Barry expects him to escape again, but they'll just have to hope that isn't for a while. 

"My journal," Eobard says. 

"You're definitely not in any position to be making demands right now," Barry replies dryly. "I'm still trying to talk Harry out of siphoning your speed out. You've lost whatever privileges you had when you decided to escape." 

"Give me my journal," Eobard simply repeats like he's heard nothing else. Barry exhales mildly.

"Back to square one, I guess," he murmurs. "Let's get you back in the Pipeline." 


End file.
